Obedience
by SimplyTheBeth
Summary: Elliot walks in on is wife having a private moment.  How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

She fastens the last garter onto one of her thigh-highs, straightens up to pull the covers down, and plunks herself onto the bed, taking a swig of merlot before placing her glass on the bedside table.

Even after everything they've seen together, he still loves it when she catches him off-guard with a sexy little number under her bathrobe, or a surprise blowjob in the shower. Their most pleasurable encounters seem to center around an element of surprise. The impromptu trip to Atlantic City that led to some steamy hot tub sex, that one wild night when she'd foregone panties, and they ventured out to that dive bar in Brooklyn-she'd felt like a teenager, going at it in the bathroom with her boyfriend.

He should be home by now, she thinks, glancing at the clock as her mind wanders and her hand travels absentmindedly down her body.

Three years and a couple of "I Do's" later, they'd managed to get their hormones under control, but Olivia still loves to keep her husband on his toes. Which is how she came to be suddenly splay legged, on their bed, topless in a black lace garter with a matching thong and sky-high stilettos. She thoughtlessly tugs at the material covering the smooth juncture of her thighs. She slips her fingers into the slick pink folds there while her other hand tugs at one of her taut nipples.

After a few teasing touches, she sinks two fingers inside herself. She's so enraptured by the proximity of her release, she doesn't hear the creak of the front door or the slow footfall of her lover, who is now standing at the foot of the bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Goddammit Elliot!" She jumps, her cheeks darkening a few shades. "How long have you been standing there?"

He inhales deeply, his expression is unreadable.

"I'm sorry-" she sputters a bit, eyeing the half-drunk glass on the nightstand, "I ju-I wanted to surprise you."


	2. Chapter 2

She squirms a bit, removing her hand from her crotch, as she gets up from the bed. He hates it when she starts without him. He's possessive like that. He'd explained it once, after he walked in on her naked, touching herself "I just hate feeling like I'm not enough for you."

It was one of his biggest hangups. Perhaps it was all the other men he'd seen, traipsing in and out of her life. Or maybe it was one of the multiple affairs his ex wife had. He never quite recovered after finding out that she'd brought strange men into his house, and screwed them in the bed where their children were conceived.

She flashes him a weak smile, and it melts him. Olivia was no Kathy-just the fact that she thought to strip down, put on that sexy little getup, and wait for him to get home was enough to make him hard. Even if she couldn't keep her hands from wandering.

Feeling rather embarrassed, Olivia begins to make her way to the bathroom. She feels like a kid who's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Perhaps worse than the fact that she just couldn't seem to help herself, is the fact that she had to now face the disappointment on Elliot's face.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was suddenly stern. Olivia had never seen this side of him before, at least not directed toward her, and certainly not in the bedroom.

Suddenly, Olivia's cheeks flushed to an even deeper shade of red. Was he really going to ask her to endure the inevitable discussion of her indiscretion, while she was half naked?

"I, um..."

"Come here," he said, his voice slightly less intimidating.

Normally, she'd protest his demands, but between the shocking tone of voice and the sudden surge of wetness between her legs, she couldn't help but obey.

She notices the startling blue of his eyes. His gaze is unwavering and his voice is low and gruff, when he begins to speak, "You've been a naughty girl, Olivia."

She's stunned. They've had some wild sex over the years, but Elliot was never one to initiate when it came to the kinky stuff.

"Did I give you permission to touch?"

"N-no." She offers quietly, after a beat of silence.

"No, sir," he corrects. "Now, since we've established that my permission was not sought, you will have to endure the consequences of your actions."

She so turned on, she can't bear to look at his face.

"Speak," he grits.

"Yes sir." She says

She's anxious, but too turned on to put a stop to this. She's always known that Elliot's not one to get off on inflicting pain, but there was something so incredibly arousing about feeling as though she could make amends by submitting to him.

"Bend over." His voice is firm, but so is his cock.

She nervously assumes the position, bending herself over the bed. The height of her heels push her ass into the air, and the embroidery on the comforter against her sensitive nipples is almost as agonizing as the anticipation that builds, with each step he takes toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

He gently caresses each of the bronzed globes of her ass, and she moans at the contact, feeling her desire as it soaks through her thong. Without warning his loving touch is replaced by the sharp sting of his palm.

She yelps and turns to bury her face in the mattress.

"Were you given permission to look away?"

The arousal swells between her legs once again, slowly beginning its ascent down her inner thigh. She doesn't know if she's ever been this turned on.

"No, sir."

Her response is met with two more stinging swats on each cheek.

She bites her lip to keep from screaming.

"You will look at me."

She cranes her neck to watch as he splays his fingertips across her reddening cheeks, and gets down on his knees to spread her. He yanks the material of her thong to the side and takes in the sight of her, bare and wet.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying their punishment," he smirks, loosening his tie.

Suddenly, he sinks a finger inside her, and she squeezes it into place, biting back a moan.

"Oh, you like that, do you baby?"

"Mmmmm…"

He slowly pumps his thick digit in and out of her tight opening, curling and twisting each time he reenters.

She's slowly reaching her peak, reveling in the wet suck of his finger as it slides out and up, applying a gentle, satisfying pressure on her clit.

"Oh, baby. Ooooh."

He loves making his wife moan, he loves the gentle, teasing touches that make her bite back his name. But this was payback.

Quickly removing his hand from Olivia's center, he undoes his pants, yanks his tie over his head, and unbuttons his shirt. Getting to his feet, he kicks off his pants and shoes, and sits down on the bed his wife is still bent over.

She looks at him, hungrily.

He knows she won't be able to hold out much longer. He wants to satisfy her; to get his mouth on her, licking and sucking as she rakes her fingers through his hair and hisses his name through clenched teeth.

She wiggles her hips a little, fidgeting in her shoes.

He smiles when he notices her ass is tipped up, open to receiving whatever pleasure or pain he sees fit to bestow upon her.

"C'mere, baby."

Her brown eyes twinkle as she gets up and places a leg on either side of him, lowering herself into his lap. She kisses him slowly, shucking his unbuttoned shirt and moving her hands up to his face.

He slides his hand up her bare back and deepens the kiss, gently exploring her mouth with his.

She giggles a little, when he playfully nibbles her lower lip and slides his mouth down to her neck, settling on the one spot that always seems to drive her wild.

"Ohh, Elliot," she moans quietly as he alternately nips and soothes the sensitive spot with his tongue.

Hooking his thumbs under her arms, he shifts her back further, and fits his mouth over one of her nipples.

Her back arches and he slides his hand around to trace lazy circles at the base of her spine as he sucks.

"Mm, baby I'm sorry…" She manages, thinking about the sudden change in their power play. "I'm so sorry I started without you."

He smiles then, releasing her breast, and reaching both hands around to palm her still-sensitive ass.

She slides her hands down from his face and tugs at the band of his boxers as he kisses her and reaches down, ripping the thong from her body.

She gasps.

"I forgive you, baby." He smiles. "But no more," he adds, with a mischievous arch of his brow, "Or else I'll have to bend you over my knee."

She laughs then, nodding and lifting her hips as she strokes his face.

"Are you ready for me daddy?" She smiles and sinks onto him, getting lost in the lazy rhythm of their hips.


End file.
